


You Feel Like Home

by Prince_Parkgae



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Caring Suh Youngho | Johnny, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Idols, Kissing, M/M, Reunions, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Parkgae/pseuds/Prince_Parkgae
Summary: In which Ten comes back to Korea from his SuperM schedules and Johnny picks him up from the airport.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	You Feel Like Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [green_onion_04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_onion_04/gifts).



> I've had this idea for ages and I'm glad I finally got around to it. The timeline in this fic is made up, it's not related to any actual events that happened. I also didn't really pay attention to NCT's real dorm arrangement so if any member seems out of place here that's why, it's not relevant to the story anyway.
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy!

“Ten? You alright?”  
The one addressed turns his head to look at Taeyong, smiling apologetically.  
“I’m fine. Just tired I guess.”  
“Me too. I’ve been having a hard time keeping my eyes open ever since we got to the airport. Why do flights always have to be so early in the morning anyway?”

Ten shrugs and looks out of the window. The plane hadn’t even taken off yet, there’s no view to be fascinated by that would justify him cutting the conversation short and he feels bad for a bit, but luckily Taeyong gets the message and starts talking to Jongin instead. The feeling of relief after being left alone makes him feel even worse and Ten leans his head against the headrest of his seat, closing his eyes and allowing his mind to wander.

The rest of the flight passes just like that, all of them using the time to catch up on some much needed sleep. What follows after the landing has become so much of a routine that Ten can almost completely act on autopilot all the way from their gate to the entrance hall of the airport. It’s much less crowded than expected, which makes his stumble over his own shoelaces a bit less embarrassing and the smile he gives Taemin after the older catches him by the elbow a bit more genuine.

As the group makes their way out of the airport and towards the cars waiting for them Mark suddenly quickens his pace, shouting and waving at a group of people Ten is only now becoming aware of. Hearing the younger speak Korean after only being surrounded by English over a span of months is odd but he doesn’t have time to think about that because he now starts to recognize the people Mark is greeting so enthusiastically. Most of them are wearing masks but Hendery’s laugh and Jungwoo’s gentle voice give them away immediately. Haechan is standing next to them and there’s three more guys leaning against the car parked behind them who Ten identifies as Yuta, Winwin and Johnny. The moment his eyes fall on the latter Ten’s steps slow down, his heartbeat, however, does the opposite.

In a trance he watches his friends reunite, all laughter and chatter and smiles and yet all Ten can do is stare at them from a slight distance. He watches Johnny easily engulf Taeyong in his arms, the sound of his voice and laugh travelling through the air and hitting Ten right in the chest.

Schedules have always been a difficulty in their relationship. Being an idol and having to hide your personal life away for the most part is hard enough, but it’s a risk they’re both willing to take. And then WayV happened, and then SuperM happened and Ten was overjoyed with all the opportunities, he still is. But as grateful as he is to be able to promote and perform with his members, people he used to only look up to as role models who he now basically considers family, it’s another thing keeping him away from his boyfriend more often than he’d like.

This tour overseas had proven to be a challenge in many different ways. There was the physical exhaustion of course, the stress of constantly being on the move and the obvious pros and cons that come with only spending your time with the same few people everyday for months. Ten had of course stayed in contact with Johnny as much as he could, texting him everyday and calling him when they both happened to be free, even if the younger usually fell asleep less than an hour into the conversation. So it’s not like he didn’t think about Johnny during the tour, it’s just that it has been a while since he’s seen him face to face and now that it’s finally happening again it’s almost overwhelming.

Before he can get too much in his head about it though he realizes that he’s the only one who hasn’t made a move to greet anyone yet, much to Hendery’s dismay if his pout is any indication. Ten allows his lips to draw into a sheepish smile, hoping it’ll be enough to prevent the emotions welling up inside of him from showing on his face, a plan that fails when Johnny takes a few steps forward and opens his arms in a silent invitation. The younger all but starts sprinting towards his boyfriend, a stark contrast to how frozen he had been mere seconds ago. He knows Johnny will catch him so he doesn’t hesitate to jump into his arms once he’s close enough, winding his arms around the older boy’s neck and wrapping his legs around his waist.

It's like a huge weight he didn’t know he had been carrying is lifted off Ten’s shoulders once his face is buried in the crook of Johnny’s neck. The way he had been acting the past few days, grumpy and distant for no apparent reason, falls off of him in a heartbeat and is replaced by happiness and a giddy energy that will surely have him walking with a spring in his step for as long as it lasts. Ten makes a mental note to apologize to Taeyong for his attitude earlier on the plane.

Johnny’s hands are rubbing soothing circles into the small of his back and it’s only then that Ten becomes aware of the tears prickling in the corner of his eyes, threatening to spill out and stain the collar of the shirt his face is still pressed into. Ten swallows thickly and blinks a couple of times before he dares to lift his head and look up at Johnny, who is already looking down at him with a fond look in his eyes.

“Hi” he murmurs, the smile on his lips stretching into a grin. “I missed you.”  
“I missed you too.”

“Gee thanks Ten, really feeling the love over here.”

Hendery’s comment bursts their little bubble, which is probably for the best considering that they’re still in public and they laugh it off, Johnny slowly untangling his boyfriend from himself and setting him down.

“Yeah” Yuta chimes in, “we’re here too you know?”

There’s no real bite behind their words and Ten sticks his tongue out at them before walking over to his friends and taking his time to say hello to all of them with a hug. He then returns to Johnny’s side like he’s being pulled by a magnet, unable to hide his smile when the other places his hand on Ten’s waist. Haechan pretends to gag at that, earning himself a swat on the arm by Winwin and Lucas snorts before changing the topic to the question of where and what they want to eat that night.

If Ten is being honest he’s barely listening, the tension from earlier being gone had made space in his body for the exhaustion to seep in and he could really go for a nap right now. He’s eternally grateful when Jungwoo makes the suggestion to split up, some of them going back to the dorms and the others to one of their regular restaurants a few blocks away. Someone calls Doyoung, who had stayed behind at home, to tell him about the plan and “bully him into ordering for us since he didn’t bother to show up in person”. Soon enough they say their goodbyes and Ten is quick to drag Johnny into the seat next to him in the car where he leans his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder and dozes off.

Needless to say, Ten isn’t all that happy when he has to wake up again shortly after but he wordlessly lets himself be pulled out of the car and up the stairs, the familiar weight of Johnny’s hand in his keeping him awake enough that he doesn’t trip over his own feet. The eagerness with which the older kicks off his shoes once they enter the dorm makes him giggle and he doesn’t realize why Johnny is rushing so much until he pulls both of them into his room and shuts the door.

They’re finally alone. They’re finally alone again after not even having been in a room together in months and Ten is suddenly hyperaware of their close proximity. He can smell Johnny’s cologne, can feel the warmth radiating from his body as he steps even closer and wraps his arms around the younger, pulling him against his body. Ten rests his head on Johnny’s chest, his steady heartbeat loud in his ears but not loud enough to drown out the phrase the older mumbles into the crown of his hair. “Can I kiss you?”

It makes Ten smile, the warm, comfortable feeling in his gut spreading through his entire abdomen and he makes a small noise of affirmation, allowing his boyfriend to tilt his chin up with his fingers and gently press their lips together. A sigh escapes the younger’s lips before he can hold it back and the low chuckle it elicits from Johnny is enough to make him completely melt in his arms. There’s not a place that feels like home quite the way Johnny’s hugs do, there’s no other person in the world that radiates such a strong sense of security and steadiness and all Ten can do to stop himself from tearing up again is to fist his hands into the taller boy’s shirt and kiss him back eagerly.

Despite their obvious need to be as close to each other as possible they keep it at a slow pace, reveling in their connection and the feeling of skin on skin, a welcome tingling sensation. Johnny gently guides them from where they’re standing by the door to his bed, all without breaking contact, before he sits down and pulls Ten into his lap.

The kisses soon turn into small pecks and Johnny maneuvers them both until they’re lying down, his chest to Ten’s back swelling with fondness when the younger pulls Johnny’s arm over himself and interlaces their fingers. He then immediately resumes peppering small kisses over the expanse of his boyfriend’s skin, the back of his neck and his shoulders, grinning at the whine he gets in return.

“How am I supposed to fall asleep in your arms if you keep tickling me like this?”  
“You aren’t, not until you eat something baby.”  
“But I don’t wanna get upppp”  
“You don’t have to, I had Doyoung order something for us as well, I think he might even bring it here when it arrives.”  
“As if” Ten giggles, but he already sounds more awake and is easily convinced to watch some Netflix on Johnny’s laptop to pass the time while they wait for their delivery.

It is in fact not Doyoung who enters the room half an hour later but Jaehyun, setting the takeout down on the nightstand before ruffling both of their hair and exiting the room again to give them some space. They eat in silence, simply basking in each other’s presence and focusing on whatever show Johnny had put on and when Ten finishes he curls into his boyfriend’s side and closes his eyes. He knows he’s probably going to fall asleep before he can motivate himself to get up and brush his teeth but he can’t really bring himself to care, not when Johnny is right there with him and everything just feels so right and warm and good. A small yawn escapes him and he nuzzles closer, humming contently when Johnny starts caressing his side with slow strokes of his hand.

“I love you” Ten says, his voice already drowsy from sleepiness. Johnny leans down to place a soft kiss on his forehead and the smile is evident in his voice when he replies:

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know what you think! Take care and stay safe everyone


End file.
